<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can hear it in the silence by fakepunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175312">you can hear it in the silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakepunk/pseuds/fakepunk'>fakepunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Party Games, Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short One Shot, Spin the Bottle, freckled hinata supremacy, hinata is Strong, tan hinata supremacy, this is all cheese, try not to fall in love with hinata. i dare you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakepunk/pseuds/fakepunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio despises parties.</p><p>They’re always far too crowded for his liking—his liking being a maximum of three people per room—and they’re always loud. The only loud noises he willingly tolerates are the sounds of sneakers squeaking against polished wood and the booming smack of a volleyball colliding with palms. To think he’d be used to the noise after being best friends with Hinata Shouyou for three years would be understandable yet foolish. Nobody, not a single person in the world, Tobio is convinced, will be used to Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Various Haikyuu ships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can hear it in the silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short little drabble to get my creative juices running. title is from taylor swift's "you are in love."</p><p>(kam if you see this, you wonderful beta, i love you)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tobio despises parties.</p><p>They’re always far too crowded for his liking—his liking being a maximum of three people per room—and they’re always <em> loud</em>. The only loud noises he willingly tolerates are the sounds of sneakers squeaking against polished wood and the booming <em> smack </em> of a volleyball colliding with palms. To think he’d be used to the noise after being best friends with Hinata Shouyou for three years would be understandable yet foolish. Nobody, not a single person in the world, Tobio is convinced, will be used to Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>He hears Shouyou before he sees him: muffled laughter, more so a series of hiccups and stuttered giggles, catches Tobio’s ear in an instant when it starts. The beer-filled solo cup in his hand is forgotten as he sets it on a bookshelf and squeezes through a body of teenagers. They all clump together like sardines, making it difficult for Tobio to push past them without asking. He has to mutter <em> excuse me </em> to every person he shoves but none of them hear him anyway—they don’t seem to mind being pushed either.</p><p>The music reverberating throughout the house is merely background noise to him. Chatter and laughter and other unidentifiable sounds overpower the unknown song and Tobio is too determined on finding Shouyou to care about the title. Luckily, the song isn’t too annoying. He spots Tadashi on the couch in the living room conversing happily with an oddly mellow Hitoka. In Tadashi’s hand is a cup, empty from what Tobio can see, insinuating the potential intoxicated state he may be in. Tobio isn’t a professional by any means but looking at Tadashi, his cheeks flushed and movements heavy, the probability of him being drunk is high. He averts his gaze and resumes venturing through the house.</p><p>Shouyou’s laughter gets louder with every step. It acts as Tobio’s guide and for once he’s thankful that Shouyou laughs like a goddamn hyena. A tuft, followed by another, and another, of bright orange hair whizzes across the kitchen in a blur. Tobio’s shoulders, which were apparently tense, relax at the sight. Just as he’s about to step into the kitchen, a hand grabs his arm.</p><p>“Kageyama, right?” The hand belongs to a girl. Surprisingly, she is around the same height as him. Tobio blinks.</p><p>“Yes,” Tobio says, nodding curtly.</p><p>She smiles; it’s a nice smile, but it doesn’t strike him as unique. “I’m Azumi, I’m in your English class.” Tobio cannot remember her for the life of him.</p><p>Tobio inhales and eyes her hand, still gripping his bicep. “Oh. Yeah.”</p><p>“I was wondering,” the confidence she had just seconds ago has vanished, leaving her coy and flustered, “if you wanted to come and dance with me. The music is louder and nicer upstairs.”</p><p>The thought of dancing with a girl, surrounded by people he doesn’t know, to music he doesn’t like, is not appealing whatsoever. Tobio clears his throat and delicately plucks her hand away from his arm. “Sorry, I’m looking for someone right now. Maybe somebody else would like to dance?”</p><p>“I only want to dance with you.”</p><p>“I...” Tobio suddenly feels cornered. “Can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” Azumi pushes. Tobio knits his brows together, asking himself the same question. This is what parties are for, to make new companions and maybe even more. Tobio isn’t an idiot, right now in this house there are a handful of couples making out against walls or on sofas or wherever else they can get their impatient hands on. Azumi seems to want that... with him. Or perhaps she really does just want to dance, but Tobio isn’t going to stick around to find out.</p><p>He opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted. <em> “Kageyama!” </em></p><p>Both Tobio and Azumi whip their heads toward the yell. The yell is repeated, even louder, and Shouyou bounces over to them. Shouyou jumps and wraps his arms around Tobio’s neck from behind, yanking him down. His knees buckle and he has to reach for Shouyou’s shoulder to steady himself.</p><p><em> “Dumbass!” </em> Tobio scolds, and feels his cheeks heating up. He rips Shouyou’s arms off of himself and stands properly, glowering at his friend. Despite still being shorter than him, Shouyou’s strength has drastically increased over the years. His arms, visible under the rolled-up sleeves of his t-shirt, are frustratingly toned. It takes a lot more effort to scuffle with him now; it takes just as much effort to tear his eyes away from his arms.</p><p>Shouyou briefly screws his face up to return the scowl but his smile can’t be contained—it’s wide and dimpled and sweet and Tobio thinks it might be his favourite thing. “Come with me! They’re playing games in the basement.”</p><p>Tobio shares a glance with Azumi then turns back to Shouyou. “Okay,” he says, before allowing Shouyou to easily drag him by the arm and lead him to the basement.</p><p>“Who was that?” asks Shouyou, releasing Tobio from his hold. Tobio’s arm feels light.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The girl. Tall, brown hair, pretty.”</p><p>“Oh. Azumi from English class.” Tobio shrugs when Shouyou looks up at him, searching for something Tobio can’t decipher. “She was tall.” Shouyou doesn’t prod further.</p><p>In the basement is a group of teenagers huddled together in a circle. Some sit on chairs but most sit cross-legged on the carpeted floor. Others occupy the room, speaking amongst themselves by the walls as if they’re in a whole different place. Stifled music thumps along the ceiling. There is a hardcover book placed in the centre of the circle and atop the book is an empty glass bottle.</p><p>“What are they doing?” Tobio inquires as Shouyou plops down into an empty space in the circle. After asking the boy beside Shouyou to move a bit, he sits.</p><p>“Playing this American game called <em> Seven Minutes in Heaven.</em>” Shouyou’s accent needs perfecting but he speaks english better than he does so he doesn’t berate him.</p><p>“How do you play?”</p><p>“Just watch!”</p><p>A second-year from the volleyball team crawls over to the bottle and spins it. The bottle twirls quickly, teetering as it slows. All eyes sear into the tip of the bottle when it stops, pointing directly at a girl Tobio recognizes from his literature class. The room erupts in whispers and cheers alike, rendering Tobio even more confused than he was initially. He scans the room for some sort of indication of what’s happening and locks onto a pair of hands, the second year and the girl’s fingers interlocked as they skip excitedly to a closet that Tobio was unaware of existed.</p><p>Tobio damn well knows what they’re going to do in that closet. He asks anyway, “What are they doing?”</p><p>Shouyou laughs, teasing and familiar. “Use your brain, Bakageyama!”</p><p>He uses the ambiguity of silence to respond. After a minute he decides to speak again. “Are we just going to sit here for seven minutes?”</p><p>“Yeah, basically. And then everyone teases the two after seven minutes because they’ll probably look super messy. It’s even better now because Jiro has been crushing on Hotaru for <em> ages</em>.”</p><p>Tobio nods and notes that the second year’s name is Jiro. “How long is <em> ages</em>? You always exaggerate things.”</p><p>“I don’t exaggerate things!” Shouyou retorts, although his voice falters as he finishes the sentence. Tobio smirks. “Since he started high school. You would know if you talked to anyone that isn’t me or Tsukishima or Yamaguchi or Yacchan. But mostly me.”</p><p>Under his breath, Tobio mutters, “I talk to other people,” even though he knows it’s a lie. “Two years then.”</p><p>“Yeah! That’s so long. Can you imagine?”</p><p>Tobio doesn’t hesitate when he says, “Yeah, I can.”</p><p>Seven minutes pass by quicker than expected. Jiro and Hotaru emerge from the closet with fierce blushes on their faces and slightly dishevelled hair. Apart from that, they look to be composed. Around them the teenagers joke and tease them just like Shouyou said they would, but the couple vanish upstairs before anybody else can comment. The circle knits tighter as it grows smaller, several teens following Jiro and Hotaru’s footsteps. There are only ten people left when Shouyou takes his turn.</p><p>There is a feeling that bubbles within Tobio’s chest as Shouyou grabs the bottle. His heart rate quickens, his palms start to feel itchy, and his stomach swirls as if he were nauseous. Strangely, this feeling isn’t foreign. It had first appeared when he and Shouyou signed up for the volleyball team three years ago. Then at the summer training camp when he and Shouyou perfected their quick attack. And when Shouyou started stealing his sweaters claiming that they’re warmer than his own. And after late-night practices when they sit together at the tree outside of the gymnasium just wallowing in each other’s company. The feeling settles and Tobio wonders if Shouyou has felt this before, too.</p><p>He doesn’t even wait for the bottle’s spin to halt before rising to his feet and stomping up the stairs.</p><p>The party has quieted down but the music is louder—he still can’t distinguish the song. Faces pass and Tobio hears his name being called but he doesn’t stop walking until he exits the house and tumbles onto the front porch with a belated exhale. With a newfound bitterness he marches home, exhausted and held by the night.</p><p>He nearly punches Shouyou square in the face when he practically materializes behind him and grabs his shoulders. <em> “Hinata!” </em> he snarls, furrowing his brows.</p><p>Shouyou throws his hands up innocently and matches his pace. “You said you were going to sleep over after the party.”</p><p>It’s only now that he realizes that he was subconsciously walking in the direction of Shouyou’s house. He stops in his tracks and balls his fists, pocketing them in his sweater. “Yeah. Are you not spending more time at the party?”</p><p>“No, stupid. I’m here with you now, aren’t I?”</p><p>Tobio nods, slowly. As they walk home, their shoulders bump.</p><p>The Hinata house is uncharacteristically quiet when they creep in through the back door. Normally, Natsu would be watching her favourite cartoon while Shouyou’s mom cooks an experimental meal for him and Shouyou to try. They would eat it and discuss, pretending that they’re food connoisseurs and ending up laughing whenever Natsu calls them dumb. But it’s quiet now, enveloped by sleep.</p><p>They leave their shoes at the front door when passing it on the way to Shouyou’s room. While Tobio shuts the bedroom door, Shouyou grabs him by the collar and lugs him across his room only to throw him into his closet. Shouyou follows suit and closes the door behind him, staring confidently at Tobio.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” Tobio whispers harshly. Shouyou’s closet is small and cramped but has enough room for them to stand. His clothes are folded messily and the ones hanging are all lopsided; one of the hoodies on the hangers belongs to him.</p><p>“The bottle, it was supposed to land on you.”</p><p>The look on Shouyou’s face is stubborn, tenacious. Even in the poor lighting he can see the blush beneath the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. All Tobio can think of is how Shouyou sprouts more freckles in the summer when he tans.</p><p>“I don’t see the bottle anywhere,” Tobio huffs, his face unbearably hot.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! The rules say you have to spend seven minutes in a closet with me so here we are.”</p><p>Sometimes, Tobio wants to scream. This is one of those times. He blubbers when he says, “I’m not kissing you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>That is the second time he has been asked that tonight and for the second time, Tobio doesn’t know how to answer. His hands are clammy and his body is trembling and he is embarrassed to feel so vulnerable. But Shouyou is looking at him with his big brown eyes and is wordlessly asking him that question again and again because he <em> knows </em> Tobio doesn’t mean it.</p><p>His hands shake when he cups Shouyou’s cheeks, gently as if he were holding a baby bird. He feels Shouyou breathe in and he tastes him when their lips meet. He tastes of fruit punch and smells like the citrus-scented shampoo he’s been using ever since they met. Shouyou’s hands grab at Tobio’s waist and he pulls them together until their chests are flush with one another. He tilts Shouyou’s chin up and tangles his fingers into his hair, soft and fluffy and right. Shouyou hums into his mouth in response to the action, prompting Tobio to shiver.</p><p>Never has he kissed anybody else before but after Shouyou he knows he never will. Nothing will compare to Shouyou’s eager hands tugging and pulling at him, or his quiet giggles as they knock into a hanger, or his soft hair and warm lips and freckled skin. <em> This, this, this, </em> courses through Tobio’s mind. <em> He feels it, too</em>.</p><p>Shouyou jumps and hooks his arms around Tobio’s neck, again, and snakes his legs around his waist. Tobio stumbles and nearly tips over, though he grabs Shouyou by his thighs and stabilizes himself before he does so.</p><p>“You’re heavy,” he murmurs against Shouyou’s lips.</p><p>“It’s all my muscle,” Shouyou chirps, playfully biting Tobio’s bottom lip. Tobio groans and kisses him, deeper.</p><p>Kicking the door open, Tobio lifts Shouyou back into the comfort of his bedroom and blindly waddles around until his toes hit the edge of his bed. He plants a knee onto the mattress before fully dropping Shouyou and climbing over him.</p><p>“Ow!” whines Shouyou. He frowns at Tobio before yanking him down by his shirt and locking their lips again. Tobio kisses him with a disgruntled <em> hmph</em>. “You’re such a bad kisser, Kageyama.”</p><p>Tobio flounders. “You’re only telling me now?”</p><p>“I didn’t wanna ruin the moment!”</p><p>Tobio pulls away and glares at Shouyou, narrowing his eyes and flopping down beside him. Shouyou scoots over and clings to Tobio, slotting their limbs together. Tobio folds his hands over the small of Shouyou’s back and sighs, shutting his eyes and breathing him in. Shouyou’s hair tickles the tip of his nose when he rests his chin on his head.</p><p>“Seven minutes are up,” Tobio hums, snarky.</p><p>Shouyou is silent for a beat. He looks at Tobio with genuine confusion that later fizzles when he realizes that he’s joking. He buries his face into Tobio’s neck and laughs, warm and bright and <em>loud,</em> right into his ear. Tobio smiles. He could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they are special 2 me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>